minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
Updates
The following list are updates for The Haunting and The Haunted franchise. The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2kLbO2WKxrE - "Gamecrown and I do a quick preview of a set we are working on for the Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztcw2Jl2VO4 - "For some reason lots of people assumed that Armen would not be in the Haunting 3. Well, he is. For everyone who loves Armen, enjoy!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGM3iwY-udc - "Sorry about the ridiculous delays on the Haunting 3. It's not fair to you guys at all. I will be working my hardest to get it done. Hope to have it up soon!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EXgYueo3To - "Vote down in the comments below. Voting is open to any game, and will close a few days after it starts. The Haunting will probably be out this weekend." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_Fi6Q0eonQ&t=120s - "After being away for FAR too long, I'm finally in a situation to record again! Don't worry, the echo you hear on the video is only temporary. The Monstercat server was great, and I certainly hope it happens next year!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JTa5Z8FTo90 - "Since all of us chickens are terrible at getting the Haunting out I decided it was time for you to see at least SOMETHING. So here's part of what we've been working on for a while now. Enjoy!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NWg2V5oJrY - "We've been taking WAY too long to make this part and I understand. We really are trying our hardest to get it done. I don't expect a lack of 'PART 4 NOW' comments but I just wanted to keep you guys updated." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AShRB1v9RG0 - "The Haunting 3's parts 4 and 5 were done in a single map and I've put it up for download here for you to play on." The Haunted: Drake https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRG84Pd_ZYU - "I had hoped to get the trailer out for the new super secret series, which may or may not be Haunting related, out and now this video exists. So expect to see that up on my channel and a few days. It's gonna be great!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2l9VbCTsYVo - "I haven't done much but minigames the past little while so here you go, some more info on things you care about! Tell me what you think in the comments and don't hesitate to ask me some questions!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Z8kewUmeg0 - "It's been a while since I've done anything and I'd like to show you guys what's been done this past month while we haven't uploaded. There's a LOT that we couldn't show due to spoilers, but rest assured this series is gonna be AWESOME!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnDflbhy_J0 - "OMG, this is like, the like, most amazing like, thing ever. Like. I wrote like so many times it doesn't even look like a word anymore." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDcwuw7NaH0 - (no synopsis) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4i9eY7869Y (this link is unofficial due to the original being deleted from RejectedShotgun's channel) - (synopsis unavailable) The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLWs37KOFhM - (no synopsis) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBEMjor3CPQ - "A new Haunted movie is in the works right now and is shaping up to be great. Expect a trailer later in the week! Grayson, Mia, and I all appreciate your continued support that allows the Haunted series to go on. Thank you!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TREcQ3H_NQQ - (no synopsis) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYFD9qhrqeg - "A small video explaining a bit about The Haunted." Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted Category:The Haunted: Shadow of Herobrine